


cuddling routine

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter isn’t very affectionate, he doesn’t give out touch like the rest of his family, his pack. It doesn’t come as freely.





	cuddling routine

Peter isn’t very affectionate, he doesn’t give out touch like the rest of his family, his pack. It doesn’t come as freely.

It’s not that he flinches away from, he accepts it when Talia places a hand on the back of his neck, doesn’t push his sister’s pups away when they topple on him on the couch. He doesn’t skip out on puppy piles.

He never encourages people to touch him, he quite enjoys having his own space, his personal bubble seldom breached.

But when you have a kit around that very much imprinted on you, well. Peter’s space got a bit smaller.

While Peter doesn’t seek it out, Stiles seems to be starved for touch.

The little boy preens at all the attention he gets, babbles happily at whoever is within reach, small chubby fingers clinging to sleeves and pant legs, wrapped around body parts.

And while all the Hales are more than happy to indulge him (even Cora, no matter the grossed out faces she makes), it’s Peter that Stiles likes to cuddle up with the most.

He was already quite attached to Peter, weeks spent in his fox skin and trailing after Peter wherever he went. Now though, the boy is a lot more vocal about needing Peter. Be it to sprawl over him on the couch and watch cartoons, crawl in Peter’s lap at dessert and stare at him with big, brown eyes until Peter shares his treat, or sneak into Peter’s bed at night claiming there being monsters under his.

(Strangely enough though, he doesn’t seek out Peter when he has nightmares, yet Peter always seems to know when to go comfort the boy.)

Peter still doesn’t much encourage it, but he never says no, just lets the boy cuddle up close.


End file.
